Phantom Bullet I
by BeelLioncourt
Summary: Shinon se refugia en Gun Gale Online, para así evitar su cruel realidad. A punto de graduarse en sus estudios, podría ser otra.. o eso creía.


Shinon enterró su cabeza sobe su rifle, viendo a sus compañeros hablar y planear sobre la batalla que se les presentaba. Mientras ellos discutían ella se quedaba en silencio observando su Hecate II, su compañera, un rifle capaz de penetrar cualquier cuerpo, atravesándolo y así hiriéndole y dejando que la barra de HP bajara automáticamente.

Ella no sabía realmente que hacía en un FPS online, GGO, donde era posible esquivar las balas, Shinon sabía realmente lo que era un arma y lo que no, y no quería pensar en su absurdo pasado. Ella, honestamente, era un usuario conocido y famoso, Shinon, su nombre era similar a su nombre original, excepto que la gente no lo sabía. Era conocida por sus habilidades de francotiradora, pues un día llegó a sus manos su famosa Hecate II, y en aquel momento a Shinon la comenzaron a llamar Hecate.

Sin embargo, Gun Gale Online era un juego donde los ''pros'', estaban metidos de por medio, y apenas había novatos, aquello hacía que una batalla costara casi la vida. Aunque claramente, el servidor fue copiado por Alfheim Online, editado y subido a Gun Gale Online.

Aparte, ella al principio se lo tomó bien, y cuando cayó en sus manos la querida Hecate II desde entonces no se separó de ella, era una buena francotiradora con su puntería, aunque tenía como armas secundarias una pequeña ametralladora.

Ella quería ser fría, quería disparar con su Hecate II a un usuario y que no volviera a verle, era todo lo que ella deseaba, hielo en la sangre y fríaldad en su aspecto.

-Ah, Shinon-dijo una voz, mirándola de reojo-. Empezaremos ya, noto la presencia de otros jugadores. Tu te quedarás aquí hasta la señal, empiezas a atacar primero.

Shinon entonces no dijo nada, asintió con la cabeza poniendo su Hecate II sobre el suelo, y se tumbó boca arriba con la Hecate II apoyada sobre el suelo, conectó su transmisor de la oreja mientras una palabra salió de su boca.

-Lista.

Probablemente, lo que más odiaba Shinon era hablar, su voz era demasiado dulce y refinado para su edad, tenía dieciséis años, y el avatar que tenía de GGO posiblemente se la considerara más pequeña, con una tez pálida y el pelo azul claro, cualquier usuario masculino podría decirse que le agradaría oír su voz.

El grupo que rodeaba a Shinon se quedó algo sorprendido ante la palabra de Shinon, menearon la cabeza y empezaron a andar a cuatro patas hacia un muro en ruinas, bastante rígido para poder cubrirse ante los intrusos, Shinon ya podía sentir aquella presencia andando desde metros hacia ellos, pero ellos no sentían apenas la presencia del grupo de la francotiradora.

Ella estaba en un tejado tumbada boca abajo con su Hecate II. Dirigió su ojo derecho hacia la mira del rifle y pudo ver a los enemigos, eran cinco, y ambos andaban como si fueran sombras ambulantes por el detallado desierto gráfico, pudo apreciar el mapa desértico, pero trató de no distraerse mucho y centrarse en el objetivo. Shinon movió la Hecate II moviendo así la mira al mismo tiempo, mirando a los oponentes, cuatro armados. Cuatro, eso la extrañó, fue hacia la izquierda del todo y pudo ver a un chico encapuchado, era alto, y parecía ser que no tenía ningún arma encima. ¿Qué hacía él sin armas? ¿acaso era un novato? no pensó que lo fuera.

Giró la rueda de la mira para así acercar más el zoom y puso su dedo en el gatillo. Observó lentamente los rasgos del encapuchado acercándose al edificio en ruinas, y se quedó fulminada por un momento.. no creo que fuera una buena idea empezar a atacar hacia el encapuchado, en caso de no tener armas, es que a lo mejor tendría un efecto especial que hiciera esconder sus armas reales. Shinon inspiró hondo y tragó saliva, cambió el objetivo hacia la derecha del fondo y vio a uno de ellos. Shinon quiso fijar su objetivo al chico encapuchado, pero no quiso por el temor de que él no era simplemente un novato. Se concentró en el chico de la derecha del fondo, más tarde se ocuparía de aquel encapuchado.

El chico de la derecha era un francotirador, y Shinon no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a un francotirador, apoyó su mano sobre el gatillo y aún con el dedo índice en el gatillo, observó con su ojo derecho al objetivo cerrando así el otro ojo. Apuntó con precisión, mientras la pandilla de Shinon hablaban por el transmisor, ella intentó hacer caso omiso hacía las palabras de sus ''amigos'', se centró y todo lo que la rodeaba por un momento era el silencio, observó a su oponente francotirador, aumentó el zoom, lo apuntó abrazándose a la Hecate II y apretó el gatillo.


End file.
